At Least They're Together
by captaindavid1701
Summary: Sam and Dean investigate a series of vampire murders inside of a Chicago bakery, leading them to a young boy, who is also a vampire. Rated T for mild swearing.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Several cars drive through the streets surrounding Weber's Bakery, a popular bakery located in Chicago. Inside, Customers are buying food, doing the norm. The door swings open, and someone walks in. The man opens his mouth, revealing sharp fangs. The customers scream and attempt to flee. The man pulls out a handgun, and guns down everyone in the area.

An employee runs towards the back and calls the police.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

"Yes, this is Weber's Bakery. A guy just broke in and started a shooting. I think…"

The employee looks up, and screams. Blood splatters all over the wall, as gunshot sounds are heard.

"Hello? Can you repeat your last message? Hello?"


	2. Chapter 1: The Mystery

_**Chapter 1: The Mystery**_

Sam and Dean are seated at the conference room of the Men of Letters' Bunker, reading books, mostly trying to figure out a cure for the Mark of Cain.

Dean glances at Sam. "Hey, Sam, Did you find a cure yet?"

Sam reads through the books, refusing to look at Dean.

"Nope. I mean, the mark sort of came out of nowhere. Do you really expect to find a cure?"

Dean's phone rings. Dean pulls his phone out of his pocket. Sheriff Jody Mills is calling. Dean answers.

"Hey Jody."

"Hey, Dean."

"So… how are things going?"

"Life's good to me. Alex has been going to school."

"Oh… is she doing okay?"

"Yeah, mostly. Her grades are fine. It's just that there is this one kid that called her…"

"A vampire?"

"Yeah… she was freaking out."

"Well, what did you do about it?"

"I sorted it out".

"Jody. What if he told his friends?"

"Well, then she'll be the first to find out."

"Anyway, I can hear sirens in the background. What's going on?"

"Dean, put this on speakers. Sam will want to hear this."

Dean puts his phone on speakers.

"There was an attack at a bakery in Chicago. All the victims had their blood drained. One of the employees reported a mass shooting."

"Vampires…", Dean concluded.

"I already had a look at the security footage. The killer's face was completely blurred out."

"Wait. What the hell? I thought that was just a myth."

"Apparently, it isn't."

Dean hangs up.

Sam looked at Dean. "Dean… You need to take a break"

"Look. This is a case. An unusual case, that I think only we can work. Listen, Sammy. Look, I've taken my break. I think it is time for you to take yours."

"Dean. Seriously, you need to take a break. There are other hunters out there, like Garth, and all. I'm sure they can handle a blood thirsty rat."

"Sammy, just listen. I've been on vacation for like a week now. I want you to know that I care about my health, but I care more about the safety of this country. Just, let me in for the job."

"Fine…"

Sam and Dean leave the conference area, and make their way to the garage. They both step in the Impala, and drive off.


	3. Chapter 2: Investigations

_**Chapter 2: Investigations**_

Several police cars are parked, along with a few news reporters and cops, interviewing people.

The 1967 Chevy Impala parks in an available parking space. Sam and Dean exit the car, wearing their fake F.B.I uniforms. They both make their way towards the entrance to the bakery.

Once inside, Sam has a talk with a police officer, while Dean has a look at what's on the weekly special.

"Poundcake footballs? I'll have to try one of them."

Albert, the bakery owner, walks up to Dean, and yells at him.

"Hey! What are you doing here? We're closed!"

"Oh, sorry, but I'm actually a federal agent. I'm here to investigate the shooting that took place last night."

DEAN presents his fake ID.

"That ID looks pretty fake. Can I talk to your supervisor?"

Dean replied. "Yeah."

Dean calls Sheriff Mills and gives the phone to Albert.

"This is Sheriff Jody Mills."

"Hello. I was visited by a man who claims to be a federal agent investigating the shooting from last night"

"Well, he is a federal agent. Just let him do his job, okay"

"Okay, then."

Albert hangs up the phone and gives it to Dean.

"Convinced?"

"Not in the slightest. Continue."

Sam enters the morgue. He sees a line at the reception desk and sits down in the waiting area. While waiting, he reaches out for the daily newspaper, and reads it. Shortly after, he walks up to the reception desk, and shows his fake I.D

Sam began to speak. "Agent Thomas Smith, Criminal Investigation Department."

"Well, hello. I suppose you wish to see the bodies."

"Yeah. Can you just show me where they are?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

The Caller guides Sam into the room where the bodies were kept. The Caller removes the protective film from the bodies.

"It's alright. I only need to look at one body."

"Okay, then. If you need anything, then all you need to do is check up on the front desk."

"Okay, then. Thanks for the help."

Sam walks over to one of the corpses. He begins talking to himself. "Jody was right. These poor guys were sucked dry."

Sam notices a bite mark on the victim's neck. It looked close enough to a vampire bite.

"Speak of the devil".

Back at the bakery, Dean was interviewing Ablert, the bakery owner.

Dean starts the interview. "So. What exactly do you remember?"

"Well, I don't think you'll believe me if I told you."

"Dude, listen. I've dealt with lots of levels of crazy before. I have a more open mind than most lawyers and social workers do."

"Okay, well it all started when I was closing up shop, and I saw this man in purple. He opened his mouth in front of several employees, and I could've sworn he had fangs."

"Like a vampire?", Dean asked.

Albert replied. "Yeah. And he bit one of the employees. He then pulled out a gun and shot everyone. I hid under the desk and tried to make sure he didn't see me. When I got up, I saw him sucking the blood out of the corpses. I ran out of the bakery, and immediately called the police."

"Okay, that'll be all. Thank you."

Dean walks out the exit, and calls Sam. Sam picks up.

"Hey, Dean."

"Sam. Listen to me. I just talked to the shop owner. He said all the customers had left, and yet there were customers in the footage. He also said he was the one who called the police."

"Didn't a cashier call the police?"

"I'll tell you one thing. He's lying."

"Dean. I checked out the bodies. A vampire did this."

"Listen. Did you ever hear of a vampire that could change his/her appearance?"

"No. I never did. You go figure out your thing, I'll worry about that vampire."

Dean hangs up the phone. He glances over, and notices a very young boy, walking about, alone. He looked around 12.

Dean shouts. "Hey!"

The boy turns around to see DEAN. DEAN walks up to the boy.

"Where are your parents? What are you doing here?"

The boy doesn't answer, and continues walking.

"Want to come with me? I live in an old place that's cool.", Dean adds.

"Well, I kind of trust you, so… yeah."

"Okay, well just follow me into my car. You can sit in the passenger side. I can play whatever you like on the radio."

They both walk towards the Chevy 1967 Impala. When they reach the car, the boy comments on it.

"That car looks really nice."

"Well, just wait until you see the inside."

The boy enters the car, but Dean doesn't enter the car.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

Dean pulls out his phone, and switches to his camera. He then tries to record the boy, but of course, his entire body was blurred out.

"Kid… I'm sorry about this, but…"

Dean pulls out a syringe, filled with dead man's blood (poison for vampires). He injects the boy with the syringe, and he collapses instantly.

Dean ties up the boy and locks him in the trunk. He then gets in the driver-side and drives away. While driving, Dean receives a text message from Sam.

FROM: Sam Winchester

3 seconds ago. : Vampanese.

1 seconds ago. : They are like vampires, but they are stronger, faster, and here's the kick

0 seconds ago. : They are shapeshifters.


	4. Chapter 3: Revenge

_**Chapter 3: Revenge**_

The young boy wakes up, chained to a chair.

Dean walks up to the young boy.

Dean begins to speak. "There you are. You're awake."

"Ugh… what am I doing here?"

"Listen, kid. All you must do is answer my questions. If you don't, I torture you. Okay?"

"Wait? What? No! Let me go!

Dean walks over to a tray, and grabs a knife, and dips it in Dead Man's Blood.

N-no… Please! Don't even think about it!

Dean looks at the young boy and walks up to him.

"Start talking."

"I don't know what you want. Just tell me what you want to know, and I'll tell y…"

Dean carves a line across the boy's arm with the blood-coated knife.

The boy screams in agony, for at least a minute.

"Okay, kid. You can shut up. No one hears you except me."

"Please! Just let me go! I don't deserve this. I have a school, a life. Just let me-"

Dean made another cut across his arm. The boy's speech turned to loud screams.

Dean lifted the boy's head up and held the knife at his throat.

"No! Please, just let me live! I'll tell you whatever you want to know, just promise you'll let me go."

Dean puts the knife down and looks at the boy.

"Okay. Are you a vampire, or a shape-shifter, or anything that isn't human?"

"No! Vampires aren't even-"

Dean raises his knife.

"Fine! I am, if that's going to stop you from killing me"

"Okay. Well, I think I should just kill you. Kids like you are very naive."

"No, wait!"

"Yeah?"

"I'll help you find Destiny."

"Destiny? Who the hell is he?", Dean asked.

"Well, his real name is Desmond Tiny, but we all call him Destiny. He sometimes calls himself the God of Chaos. All he likes to do is to watch chaos unfold, and by that, I mean making civilizations wiping each other out. You know, that psycho was the reason that I'm like this."

"You weren't always a vampire?", Dean asked.

"No, dummy. I'll just say, I did it to save a friend of mine. A compromise. What does my "friend" do to repay me for saving my life? He tries to kill me! I had to abandon my life. I had to fake my own death and run away. I had nowhere to run or hide."

"Look, kid. I'm sorry for kidnapping you. I just want you to know that I trust you. If you take advantage of that, I'm killing you."

Dean unchains the boy carefully.

"Thanks. Look, whoever you're hunting, I can help you."

"Nah, I think I would be better off with Sammy."

 _Wait… Sam, Winchester?_

"Wait, do you mean Sam Winchester?"

Dean sighs.

Yes. I mean him. I'm Dean, his brother.

"Well, let's go on. By the way, I'm Darren. Darren Shan."

"Well, it looks like you're going to be with me a little longer."

Dean's phone rings. Dean answers.

"Jody. How many times are you going to call me?"

"Dean. Listen. I just got a call from the deputy. Angela Shan's daughter was kidnapped."

"Angela Shan? Mother of Darren Shan?"

"Yeah. The kidnapper left a note. It said "1343 Madison ST. The abandoned theatre.""

"We've got to do something. Listen, she could be in danger.", Darren responded.

"Well Jody, I'll call you and Sam when me and Darren reach the theater. Stay here.", Dean responded.

"Wait… Darren? I thought he died.", Jody stated.

"Well, he didn't. He only faked his death.", Dean stated.

"Alright then, I'll talk to you when you're at the theater.", Jody concluded.

Dean and Darren walk out to the car and stop. Dean pulls out his phone and calls his brother.

"Hello. This is Sam's other number. Please leave a message"

"Damn it, Sam. Where are you? Look, Jody gave me an address.", Dean began to say

Int. Unknown theater – holding cell

Both Sam, and Darren's sister, Annie, are tied up to chairs, in a dark room.

Sam began to speak. "Hey… you awake?"

Annie replied. "Yeah…"

"Kid, listen. My brother's coming to get us out of here. Just hold tight."

A masked man steps into the doorway.

"Oh, what have we here? Sam Winchester? Annie Shan?"

"Annie recognized the man's voice."

"Steve! What the hell is going on here? Why are we tied up like this?"

"Oh, don't worry. I just like to play with my food before I eat it.", Steve replied.

"So… you aren't human?"

"No. I'm what you would call an amalgamation between a shapeshifter, a reaper, and a vampire."

"Steve! Can you please let us go? I think this prank has gone too far."

"Oh, this game has just begun. I like to call it… Revenge."

Annie struggles to get the rope off her and shakes in her chair.

"Please! Let me go! I want to go home!"

"Oh, but I think you'll like it here. After all, what's a good trap without a bit of bait?"

"I swear to god, you will pay for this! I knew something was wrong with you ever since Darren died."

"Oh, I'm sure, Annie. Steve was weak, so I destroyed him. And now, I have you."

Steve kisses Annie on the forehead. Annie looks away in disgust.

Get away from me, you freak!

"No matter how many times you plead for me to release you, I will only have one answer. No."

Steve punches Sam in the face, knocking him out. Steve unties Sam, and throws him into the closet, and locks it.

"Ah. Much better."

Steve walks over to a drawer and opens it. He pulls out a knife. Steve walks back to Annie and raises the knife.

No… Please!

Annie's loud screams of extreme agony echo throughout the halls…


	5. Chapter 4: Redemption

_**Chapter 4: Redemption**_

Dean began to speak. "So, Darren…"

"Look, I never wanted to get involved in this crap. I just wanted to live a normal life and have some fun."

"Listen. The past is the past. You can't change it. You're like Kevin."

"Kevin?"

"Yeah. He was an unwilling prophet. His life was so painful. Demons and crap were after him 24/7."

"What happened to him?"

"He died. He didn't deserve it… Or he did, I don't know."

"This is all because of Destiny. By that, I mean… me."

"Look… Who is Destiny? I know you already told me, but I need to know more."

"I told you already. He's a man of chaos. He can bring people back to life."

"What?"

"He calls them "Little People". Basically, he turns the corpse of someone into a living person."

"I doubt it's that easy."

"No, I'm afraid. The people who are brought back don't have their soul."

"That would be chaotic."

"It isn't, really. They can't really make decisions well and have to depend on others. It's sad."

"Listen, Darren. Once this crap is over, I'll try and find a way to make you a human again."

"Well, thanks. We should go."

Dean and Darren enter the car. Darren looks out the car window, as it exits the garage and goes onto the main road.

"Why would Destiny do this? He as nothing against me."

Dean looks at Darren.

"I don't know why he would do that. Unless it was someone else."

"There's only one person in the world that would do this. Steve Leonard."

"Who?"

"Steve Leonard. He used to be my best friend. Well now he's my worst enemy. Ever since he found out about… you know, me being a vampire, he's been trying to kill me."

"His sick rendition of revenge… is kidnapping your family, to make you try and save them? God, I would be glad to kill that guy. Serves him right"

"Also, I think he's a mutated vampire. You know, the shape-shifting ones that did the shooting at Weber's."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me.", Dean replied.

"Sometimes I wonder what happens after I die… I used to believe that there was an afterlife for vampires."

"Well, there is. Purgatory. And it's not a nice place to be in."

"Purgatory?"

"It's basically Hunt or be Hunted. Every single monster that has ever died, there."

"Still, it's better than nothing. It's a hell of a lot better than… Hell."

"Yeah, I'll give you that. Speaking of that."

"You've been to Hell?"

"Yeah. I made a deal with a demon to bring my brother back to life. I ended up escaping."

"You know, you're different than most hunters. Well, there's only two hunters I've met. You, and Steve. And Steve sucks."

"Is that supposed to be a joke?"

"Well, not really, but I guess it works."

Dean chuckles and looks to the road. The theater was a long way from here.

"I always wondered. You know how people can become ghosts?"

"Yeah."

"I always wondered if monsters could become ghosts."

"They probably can't. You be careful in there. Don't do anything stupid. You aren't going in there alone, hear me?"

"Yeah. We'll stick together."

"Once we are near the theater, I'm calling Sam."

Steve walks up to the drawer and takes out a syringe. He fills the syringe with his blood. Footsteps can be heard.

Steve turns around, and Destiny enters. Destiny is wearing a blue cloak, and round eyeglasses.

"Hello, Lord."

"Hello, Destiny."

Annie replies in confusion. "Lord? Destiny? What the hell is going on here?"

Destiny turns to face Annie.

"Oh, don't worry, Annie."

Destiny snaps his finger, and duct tape appears over Annie's mouth.

"Ah, much better. I have news."

"Yeah?"

"Darren is on his way."

"Very good…"

"And, he's brought someone with him. Dean Winchester."

Steve replied. "I've been waiting a long time for this moment. And now, there will be nothing stopping us once the Winchesters are gone from this world. Let them burn in the darkest depths of hell!

Both Destiny and Steve exit.

Annie looks down.

 _I just want this to be over. I don't care if I die, I just want this to be over._

Angela enters. She walks up to Annie.

Angela removes the tape covering Annie's face and hugs her. Annie hugs her back.

"He hurt me so much… I want to go home, Mom"

"It's okay, Annie."

"Can you help me get out of these?"

Angela's blue piercing eyes meet Annie's. Angela finally reveals her true form; Steve.

"No, because, you can't always get what you want."

Steve laughs.

Steve pulls out the syringe that is filled with his blood and puts it near Annie's arm.

No! Please! Anything but that! I don't want to be like you. Please!

Steve injects Annie with his blood. Annie screams in agony, as she feels his blood begin to spread through her veins, until it reaches her heart. Annie gasped, and fainted

The Impala parks somewhere near the theater. Dean and Darren exit.

Darren and Dean open the trunk of the car, and grab some needy weapons; katanas, and syringes filled with dead man's blood. They both start to the theater.

Annie begins to wake up.

"Hello, Annie."

"Wait… is that your heartbeat? What the hell did you do to me?"

 _What the hell did he do to me? I can literally hear his blood pumping. Oh my god, what has he done to me?_

Steve pulls out a shot glass filled with blood. He walks up to Annie.

"I believe you're thirsty."

Steve forcefully makes Annie drink the blood in the glass, until its completely empty. Annie tries to vomit it up but couldn't.

"You make me sick, I swear!"

Steve chuckles, and exits.

"You'll be even more sick".

Darren and Dean walk through the hallway, keeping accurate aim of their weapons. They both approach a set of stairs leading downwards.

DEAN

"Do you think she's down there?, Dean asked.

"Let's go, Sam replied.

Darren and Dean walk down the stairs, until they reach the basement.

"Hello?, Darren shouts.

"Over here!, Annie shouts back.

Dean and Darren run to where Annie is located.

"It's okay, Annie. We're here to get you out of here."

Darren unties Annie from the chair.

Annie looks up. "Wait a minute… Darren?

"Annie, look. I'll explain later. I just want you to know that I'm sorry."

Darren carries Annie and exits to the hall.

Dean notices the safe is a little too big.

"Sam, are you in there?", Dean asks.

"Yeah, I'm in here."

Dean gets his lockpick out and picks the lock. Dean opens the safe.

Sam crawls out of the safe.

Dean helps Sam get up. They both exit the holding cell and make their way towards the main hall.

Darren, Sam, and Dean are greeted by Destiny and Steve.

Darren jumps in panic. "Shit!"

Darren raises his katana, so does Dean.

"I'm sorry, but those weapons are merely useless.", Destiny states.

Destiny snaps, and all their weapons disappear.

"Now, let's be civil, kids."

"What are you? An angel? A demon?", Sam asks.

Destiny backs away and speaks. "You can refer to me as "The God of Chaos"

"Darren, listen to me. You betrayed me. You turned into the one thing I hated the most."

"I did that to save you! Please, just stop this madness! I still see good in you."

"I'm sorry, but the Steve you once knew is dead. He was weak, so I destroyed him. That's your weakness. You think you could turn me, but the truth is, you can't. I'm not the villan here. You are."

Those last two words echoed through Darren's head, as if he was just exposed to the truth. Murlough enters

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me! I thought you were dead.

"Well, guess what? I'm not.", Murlough speaks.

Darren looked down in despair. He knew that he didn't have much time left, and that he couldn't fight Steve.

"There you go. Now its two on one.", Steve stated.

"Steve! Listen to me, please! I saved your life! You murdered my mentor, just because what? Because he's a vampire? Go to hell, if that's what you do to people who save your life. Look at this man. He poisoned you. He enslaved your mind, because he wants you to take his place"

Steve looked down.

"I still see good in you. Please, just listen to me. I was your best friend. You used to look up to me. I sometimes feel as if you are trying to hide who you really are because you're afraid."

"You're afraid of what Destiny would do to you if you betrayed him. He would throw you into the darkest pit of hell, to suffer forever."

Tears began to form in Steve's eyes, as he realized what he has become. A killer. A blood thirsty killer.

Steve pulls out a knife, and pauses

Murlough speaks. "My lord. What are you waiting for? Kill him! Now!"

"Lord. You've let the words of this monster poison you, into thinking that the real villain here is me. You are wrong. The monster here is the boy before you. Kill him. Strike him down with all your hatred, and the throne would be yours. Power, wealth, everything you could possibly want, all for yourself."

"Never. You thought you could trick me into becoming your slave. Well you've underestimated me. I will never join you!", Steve stated.

Murlough began to speak. "I'm done with you!"

Murlough pulls out a handgun, but he is stunned when Steve also pulls out his gun. Wasting no time, he shoots Murlough in the head, killing him. Being too weak, Steve collapses onto the ground, laying right before Destiny.

Destiny begins to slowly clap. SAM stares at Destiny in fear, and in hatred.

"Well done. Well done, indeed. Now, fulfil your Destiny, and take your old friend's place at my side."

"No. I'm never joining you."

The look in Destiny's eyes looked like hatred, burning hatred.

"So, young fool. If you won't turn to my side, then you will be destroyed!"

Destiny reaches out with his hands, facing Darren, and Darren began to catch fire. Annie backed away. Darren screamed in agony, pleading for his life to be spared, and Destiny stopped.

SAM and Annie watch in fear, as they are frozen in place.

After minutes of burning up, Destiny stops.

"Young boy. It is only now, at the end, that you understand."

Darren catches fire again, and he screams in agony. Tears began to form in his eyes, and his pleads became louder and louder. Destiny stops.

"And now, young fool. You will die."

Darren stares at Destiny, knowing that he is about to die.

Steve gets up. He was very weak, and he was barely able to remain standing.

"Kill me. Let him live. I deserve to die more than him."

"No. I will never kill you. Darren was my last hope, and now, there is no hope. I have one last job to do. I must destroy the universe"

"Well, I'm sorry."

Destiny pulls out a pistol, and shoots Steve. At the same time, Steve gets out a knife, and stabs Destiny.

Destiny chokes on his breath. He looks down and sees a silver knife has gone straight through his heart. Destiny's eyes begin to glow a very bright white, as his body is caught in a massive explosion of light. Everyone looks away, and the light explosion calms down. Destiny is gone. All that remains of him is his blue cloak, and his shattered glasses. Steve collapses onto the floor. He is dead.

"Steve? Steve!"

Steve was dead. He lies on the floor, motionless. Darren falls onto his knees, and bursts into tears. Annie runs up to Darren and hugs him.

Annie begins speaking. "Darren. There wasn't anything you could do to save him"

"I'm sorry"


	6. Chapter 5: Reunion

_**Chapter 5: Reunion**_

Dean's car pulls up in Angela's driveway. Both Dean and Annie get out. Dean and Annie walk up to the door. Dean knocks.

Angela opens the door and sees Annie.

"Annie!"

Annie runs up to Angela, and hugs her. Tears formed in her eyes, as she tightened her grip,

Woah calm down there. You don't have to go all crazy."

Mom… I missed you so much!"

"You know… I did too. I'm glad you're home."

Annie walked up to Dean, worried.

Annie. What's wrong?

Annie didn't say a word, but she opened her mouth, revealing fangs.

"Annie, listen to me. It's okay. That doesn't automatically mean you have to kill people. You can just hunt wild animals, like a regular hunter. Not hunters like us, but hunters like… you know."

"Okay, Dean. Thanks for everything"

Annie lets out a smile, and she runs back into the house.

SAM glances at Dean.

"At least they're happy. "

"Yeah. You don't see that a lot. It's refreshing."

Darren steps out of the car.

"I can't do it. To the entire world, I'm dead."

"I could tell them that we did a spell that brought you back to life. Or you could tell them the truth."

"Yeah, that works. Goodbye, Sam. Dean. It was nice seeing you two."

"Hey, Darren."

"Yeah?"

"Make sure Annie is okay. Also, keep out of trouble."

"Yeah, I will."

Darren slowly walks towards the house

"Dean… I feel like we did the right thing here."

"Sam… Darren asked me something strange. He wanted to know if monsters could become ghosts."

"They might, we probably just didn't notice because we care more about salt and burn rather than who we're killing"

"I realize something. People have a choice to be evil or not. Those two are lucky they aren't just blood-sucking sons of bitches like the ones we normally see everywhere".

"Hey, at least they're together again."

Darren walks up to his house. He reaches the front porch, and looks at the door. And with one deep breath, he knocks.


End file.
